Regret
by Melodious LoneWolf22
Summary: Humphrey didn't say anything at Kate's wedding, and now, she's gone. As Humphrey runs away with Regret, he finds that someone else feels the same way he does. Maybe life isn't so hopeless after all... (My first story, hope you guys like it!) :)
1. Chapter 1

Regret Ch. 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first F.F writing ever, so please go easy on me. I'm new to this but I do want feedback and to see how you guys like my stories. See you in the Ink! :)**

Humprey's POV: 

**Regret**… That was all I felt. I stayed silent, didn't ask Kate a thing, she married and left me, without a word from her…. Why didn't I speak up? Why was I such an idiot? I just laid low, not saying anything. I didn't even want to look at her or Garth. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I was dead.

Late at night, the same nightmare would haunt me: I was standing by that same place in the Valley in Jasper Park, watching the ceremony begin. I wanted to say something, to jump and scream, "I object!" But my mouth wouldn't open. It was all happening to fast, everything I wanted to tell her was being silenced in my mind. I couldn't tell Kate how much I loved her….. The moment their muzzles touched was the point I would wake up in pain and tears. People would think someone was attacking me, but it happened so often now that people just ignored me now, and now, more people just shout at me to shut up. Salty and Mooch tell me everyday, "Dude, just tell her what you think of her, so you can get it off your chest," but I wouldn't listen. I was just mute. Now I felt nothing inside. Any sliver of hope or imagination I had was crushed. There was just one thing that was on my mind: **Regret. **

Lilly's POV:

"What is wrong with me?" I frequently thought. I was so shy that I didn't speak up at the wedding to tell Garth how much I love him. "Was all the howling just a fake rouse, just a dream that was to real to be true?" I asked my self. There was nothing that could make me feel better. My sister, my closest friend, is married to the one I love just to "keep the Pack in unison." I kept looking inside for these answers, but then I realized nothing mattered any more. The world is cruel.

The same "Wedding Nightmare" haunted my sleep almost every other day. I was standing there, paralyzed and mute, watching Kate touch muzzles with Garth, ending whatever happiness I had left inside me. I genuinely thought that Garth was the one who loved me, but fairytales never come true…. I felt sorry for Humphrey everytime I looked at him in the dream. His face was always contorted in immense emotional pain. I wanted to comfort him, but the silencing, painful **Regret** kept me from moving…. Every part inside of me is now broken, shattered, and scattered.

**A/N:** **Hoped you liked it guys, I'm sorry it's short but time is one thing that I never have. I hoped you liked it and leave your feedback. See you for the next Chapter!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret Ch.2**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melodious LoneWolf22 again! here's the second chapter for Regret. I hope you like it and I'll see you in the Ink! :)**

Humphrey's POV:

I have no idea why but today feels crappier than the rest. Something's wrong…. I woke up on this day in Jasper Park feeling different, even more morbid than I was before. The same routine happened: I ate caribou for breakfast, did some moping in my den for a good fifteen minutes, and then I started patrolling the grounds, settling any random disputes that came up between the other wolves like a good Omega should. It would've been a normal day, but then the trigger went off. I was strolling along and I just happened to find Kate lovingly touching muzzles with Garth as they came back from a stroll, and they turned and looked me straight in the eyes. A harsh glare came from Garth and Kate just gazed at me in shame. "What the hell did I do? Why the hell are they staring at me like that?" I wondered. It was then that Kate just whispered the words as sharp as a knife, "Humphery, just go. Leave us alone…." That set me off. I screamed with rage and charged off away from them, as far away as my stupid weak legs would take me. I was nearing the edge of the park, and then I was wolf-piled by my friends. " Humphrey….what….the….hell….are you doing?!" panted my best friend Salty. "I freaking can't take it anymore Salty, I don't want to live in this damn place anymore. All that I ever cared about is gone, Salty, gone! It would just be better if the pack went without me." I replied. "Dude, are you freaking crazy? You're our best Omega in the pack. I know the Kate thing is really hard on you man, but you just have to let it go. and what do you mean everything is gone, you still have us! Open you're damn eyes Humphrey, we're still here for you! We've been your best friends ever since we were pups, and now you think that you can fly solo for the rest of your life because you can't move on?" Shakey shouted. All the feelings just boiled inside of me.

Everyone then started shouting at me and I was just so conflicted that I shouted back. We were all fighting and I needed to think, so I shouted until they all shut up. "Okay guys, I know you're angry, you have every right to be," I whispered, "I just need to get away from here for awhile, let me recollect myself and get my priorities straight. I'll be back, just let me straighten my feelings out." I calmly told them. "How long will you be gone?" Mooch asked. "Don't worry, once I've finished sorting everything out I'll be back with you guys. I'll see ya later." And with our short goodbyes said, I raced off into the woods, letting the pain inside….

Lilly's POV:

I woke up even worse this morning, the sun didn't greet me anymore. It was just there to wake me up for another day of remorse and depression. I ate my breakfast and went off to a stream to relax and just find some peace. Everything was fine at the moment, and then "it" happened. I saw Garth and Kate laughing rather loudly and then ever so cliche, touch muzzles to show their gooey affection. They did it right in front of me, but like a ghost, they didn't see me. I was always invisible to everyone. It was then that I decided that this ghost is going to disappear.

I left with only tears and depression inside me. No one would miss me, let alone cared about me. I was a white furred ghost that no one loved…. I just ran, running till my tiny legs buckled from exhaustion. I was going to be alone forever, no one knew my pain. I was at the edge of the forest, looking back at the mountain where Humphrey log-boarded with his friends, and then I started to think about him, wondering where he is. Leaving no trace, I left Jasper, not knowing how long I'll be away, or if I'm coming back….

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I spent some time thinking about this one. I guess you can already imagine what's going to happen in this story, but I'll try to be creative about it. I'll see you in the Ink! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Regret Ch.3

**A/N:**** Hey guys, it's me again. Hope you like this chapter. Most of my posting will be done on the weekends, but I'll have time to write every now and then. See you in the Ink! :)**

Humphrey's POV:

Running…...Running….. That was all I was doing. Letting both the emotional and physical pain course through my body. Tears washed through my face and ran down my fur as I streaked across the rest of Jasper park in a grey streak, letting out an occasional sob of pain. After a good 4 hours of running, I collapsed from exhaustion, letting myself faint and lose consciousness.

I dreamed very vividly….. It was a girl, who seemed to be howling with me, but I couldn't hear a thing. The only thing I could tell about her was that she had very bright lavender eyes, shining like two amethyst gems….. She was beautiful…. I laughed inside, this was the first time I actually didn't have a nightmare since "the tragedy". Everything else was crystal clear, it was a beautiful landscape I didn't recognize. Leaves of very bright colors adorned the tall trees around us, and we were sitting by creek so clear, anyone's reflection could be seen across the water. It was so amazing, I finally felt alive, I wasn't a zombie anymore. Whoever this was, this person was someone really special…. But I don't think dreams can come true anymore, you can't rely on them. They're just there to fuel the hopes of children and people who can't see the reality in life, and one of those suckers was me…. But maybe, just maybe, I can at least have something to cling to for now…..

Lilly's POV:

I was exhausted, I didn't want to run anymore…. I was gasping for breath after a good three and a half-hour sprint, the tears have been shed, the emotional pain was done, (for now at least) and I think I've wasted my energy….. I soon collapsed, letting darkness into my mind, waiting for the nightmare to haunt me once again. But strangely, it wasn't a nightmare…. The first thing I saw was a lake, as smooth as glass could be, but as clearly as my reflection shown, I could barely make out a figure, my vision was almost completely taken away. But my hearing was uplifted greatly. All I heard was peace.

The ringing of birds chirping filled my ears, the wind swaying the leaves of the trees into an entrancing dance….. Nobody was talking, it was absolute silence, but then, I heard a howl…. It was nothing like I ever heard before. From the moment I heard it I knew it was a guy. His mellow rich tones swelled the air, asking me to join in…. For a moment, I just listened, but I couldn't resist his pleading, so I joined in. And to be perfectly honest, I sounded pretty good. Our voices mixed in an amazing harmony, swelling the air with joy. My heart was pounding inside, this was the first time I was actually happy, like I found someone who sees me for who I am. I tried desperately in vain to see who this guy was, but all I could make out was a fuzzy grey figure, and that doesn't help because there are a lot of wolves like that, but I could make out piercing sapphire eyes that shone brightly with a kindness not known to this earth… Whoever he was, he was definitely a person I would want to know.

Sadly, dreams never last. I woke up very sad, but the dream actually gave me some hope, like there was something I needed to look for….. I will find this guy. Even if we had no chance together because he was an alpha, I would just like to know him… "Please Mother Nature, if you have any kindness left in your heart for my poor soul, let me find him," I silently prayed… Hopefully, by some chance, I will at least see him….

**A/N: Hey guys, I really spent some time on this one and I really do hope you like it…. I'll see you guys later for the next chapter, and please leave at least a review, I want to know your opinions, if they're good or not. See you l8r! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Regret Ch. 4

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melodious Lonewolf22 again. Here's the new chapter for Regret, I hope you like it, and I'll see you in the Ink! :)**

Lilly's POV:

After waking up from that entrancing dream, I decided to keep moving and just see what happens wherever the winds take me, I quickly hunted down a caribou for myself (Thank you for your lessons Kate…) and moved on. I started daydreaming as I walked through a lush green forest area. Leaves were dancing in the wind, the other animals were out, and I felt pretty good. I eventually ended up by a creek, and I rested for the night, and the nightmare didn't come, it was the exact same dream I had before, but to my great discontent, I still couldn't picture anything at all.

I knew that since I'm going to be alone, I'm going to condition myself to keep myself fit so I can hunt for my own food, so I started to run, not a full on sprint, but at least something to get my legs working. This time, I wasn't going to let my emotions get ahead of me. I gotta find shelter everyday and actually make an effort to keep myself alive. As the days started rolling by, I was getting into a real good shape.

One day, soon after I started sprinting to see how far I could go before tiring out, I started to dream about that wolf in my last dream, trying to picture what he would look like, and I wasn't paying attention when…..

Humphrey's POV:

Now I felt l I was ready to think straight, I needed to get my head out of my ass and start thinking for my personal safety. I started to eat more now, and I started to condition myself and practice good hunting habits for food. As the days went by, I was actually proud of how I looked. My legs were now more toned, and I looked pretty good for an Omega.

One day, I just wanted to walk and think about the dream that surprisingly kept occurring instead of the nightmare, which helped me alot cause I really needed the sleep. I was pacing around, trying to remember to see if anyone from Jasper had purple eyes as vibrant as the ones in the dream, and then it hit me….. Literally. Something white ran into me and we tumbled across the floor until we finally stopped rolling, with the wolf on top of me staring me straight in the eyes….. It was Lilly.

"Oh my God, Lilly, what are you doing here?" I asked in a daze. "I was about to ask you the same thing myself Humphrey, but I'm pretty sure we both had crushes who completely forgot about us." After she said that we fell silent….. Just lying there.

Then, we we just didn't do anything, I was too shocked about the fact that her eyes completely matched the very vague dream description that I have. I just stared at her rather beautiful eyes, entranced. Something inside of me hoped that she felt the same way for some reason, because she was staring right back at me in the same way…..

Lilly's POV:

I just stared at him… Those eyes, that kindness… could it be? Is it to good to be true? I told myself that it wasn't him. It had to be an alpha. That howling was amazing. I've never heard Humphrey howl, but it couldn't be THAT good.

Then a planned formed inside of me. I'm going to travel with him. See what I can do about this, cause I really don't know. Could he be the one? After about five minutes of staring, I got up and asked, " Hey Humphrey, you mind if I travel with you? I guess we can help each other's pain, cause we probably both left Jasper for the same reason, so do you mind?"

He got up very awkwardly, like he had stars in his eyes and replied, "Yeah, sure…. You're right about everything. Being a lone wolf wasn't really that cool anyway, at least I've got someone to be with."

I happily nodded and we went strolling along, now barely starting to realize each other and get to know each other.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Like I've said before, give me your dead-honest opinions on this story and thanks for all your support! You guys rock! :) See you 4 the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regret Ch.5

**A/N: Hey new followers, and once again, thanks for reviewing my chapters….. I'm so happy because I'm almost at 10 followers and I guess it's kind of a milestone since it's my first, story, but I digress. I hope you enjoy this chapter! MLW22.**

Humphrey's POV:

I gotta admit, hanging out with Lilly is just awesome. We just walk by the scenery, just passing by, travelers without a destination. We were telling jokes to each other, let out an occasional riddle, and we just seemed to release all of the sadness inside of ourselves…. We truly understood each other.

One day, we were walking through a wide, flat meadow while it was raining, and we were just walking along, looking at the colorful arrangements of flowers, and then I just sighed very contently. Lilly obviously noticed this and asked, "Why are you so happy? Doesn't the rain give a hint of depression to you?" I happily laughed and just replied very calmly, "Rain does the opposite of that for me. With all the peace and serenity, I can clearly think and let my thoughts and imagination run wild. Rain gives me a sense of joy. Even just feeling the rain drops trickling on my fur calms me down and let's me know that I can just relax….. It's almost like the rain takes me to a place where I feel like nothing can bother me, or disturb me."

"Wow, you really are connected to nature you Tree-hugger," She replied sarcastically. "Hey, we all have our things. If you can like your snow, I can like my rain. You know, as an Omega, we have to accept other people's opinions and then try to compromise with each other so we can move on in our lives. So don't be hating on my rain, Lilly, I didn't do anything to you." I fired back hotly.

The rain kept pouring down, not enough to be violent, but just enough to get a good downpour. I soon changed the subject, and we were talking about the flowers on the grass. We started picking up ones we liked, and then soon lost interest as we found another flower two times better than the last one we had.

I saw these very beautiful violets in a small patch a few feet away, and I got this feeling inside that made me want to compliment her, so I did. I took the violet and showed her it and said, "I think this one's my favorite Lilly." "Why's that?" She asked confused. "It really matches your eyes, and it looks very nice on you. You know what, you should wear it, I'll put it. Stay still." I said nervously. For some odd reason my heart was pounding, and I didn't know why, but there butterflies were in my stomach. I placed the violet on her head and said, "There. Voila! That looks really nice Lilly." She did look really good. The flower was very bright and purple like her eyes, and when she looked at me, (With a really surprised look if I do say so myself…) her eyes were much more noticeable and defined.

Lilly's POV:

I don't know how dumbstruck I looked, but I think that was the first time ever Humphrey complimented me, let alone put a flower in my head. My heart was pounding, and he Humphrey looked at me with those same eyes from the dream. There was something in those eyes. Affection? Compassion? Kindness? All of the Above? I couldn't help but just look in those eyes that he had, and for a good 3 minutes, we just stayed there, staring at each other in the rain. It was then that the way the rain affected Humphrey was the same way that affected me.

After those 3 minutes, Humphrey shook his head and asked, "Should we find shelter? It's getting dark pretty quick, and I don't want you to get sick because of the rain. Here, come with me." I just stuttered and realized what he said, shook my head, and began to walk after him. We found a pretty small den, and we settled down to sleep. The den was cozy, and we layed down. The only inconvenience was that I was really cold, and then Humphrey did something I will never forget. He came over to me and asked me one question, "Hey Lilly, are you cold?" I grunted in reply, and then he laid down next to me. "Don't worry Lilly. I'm just going to relax, and then I'll keep watch. Just let me know if you need anything and I'll get it for you, ok? Sleep well Lilly. I don't to see you in pain with those nightmares. You don't have to worry now, I'm here for you…."

With that, something sparked, but I was so tired, I just croaked a thank you, and I fell asleep very peacefully that night, knowing that someone would be there for me. Someone to do anything for me. Someone who **cared** about me…

**A/N: Hoped you like this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing this. See you 4 the next one! :) MLW22 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regret Ch. 6**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for reviewing. Here's Chapter 6 of Regret and hope you like it. I'm so happy that I've got 10 followers and over 800 views, it's crazy. I couldn't have done this without you guys. Hope you enjoy it again and I'll see you in the Ink! :) You guys are Awesome!**

Lilly's POV:

Wow, those words hit home to me…. I can't believe Humphrey said that he'd be there for me….. That night, the "Dream" came to me again. This time, things were clearer….. I could see the surroundings more vividly, and I could see the shape of my "future mate" (as I liked to refer to him like that now) better. He wasn't as built as I thought he would be. He was still strong and built, but really lean. I could see the color of his fur better, it was a gentle gray with some black and silver streaking his body. Even when I could see better, to my great disappointment in the way Mother Nature works, I couldn't see his face, but again I could see that one thing that I knew the instant I saw that part of his face, I knew I didn't have to worry about anything.

Those sapphire eyes of his still glowed even brighter this time, the kindness still showing greatly. Still more to his eyes, I saw something I didn't see in them before: **Love. ** I knew that he loved me the way he looked at me….. I had no thought of doubt in that department.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The leaves on the trees were many shades of red, yellow, and green, and they were dancing and falling from the trees around us. It seemed as if they were revolving just around us. The scent of roses were all around us, and the pond was so clear, I could see my reflection perfectly now, but not my mate's reflection. Mother Nature just thought I had to wait for the real Truth. Another thing that I hadn't noticed, I saw drops of water hitting the still pool, forming waves all around the pond, making a water display. It was raining, and then I thought of Humphrey, thinking about rain the same way he did… I was at home now, I felt like this place was better than Jasper. My worries and doubts were gone. I was in perfect peace.

My "mate" started howling again, but this time there was meaning to it. It was almost as if he was greeting the rain like a friend, and almost like it was a ballad to it. Then, when he howled, his body shifted, I could swear he felt lighter, like he got some burden off of his chest. Like there was something inside of him that disturbed him. What was it? Pain? Sorrow? **Regret? ** I couldn't tell, but now, he seemed like a different person than he was a minute ago. Then, finally, he looked at me. This was when his howling became like a plea for me to join in. Once again I was really entranced by his ballad, and it was just so beautiful, it was hard to resist. This time I wanted to play with him and see how far I could go without joining in. The moments where I was waiting, I felt and saw his eyes pierce into my heart, and the love was so intense, even the thought of resisting that feeling made me want to make me mad at myself, so I joined in. It was so beautiful when our voices entwined with one another's. It felt so perfect, so real. Deep inside, I felt like that in the dream, I also felt lighter, like the feelings of Garth and my own regret melted away. It was so powerful, even the birds fell silent, entranced by our love song, and when it was done, everything seemed to freeze in time. And sadly, to my great dismay, I woke up.

I didn't wake up lighter either, that lump of sorrow and pain stayed there, maliciously greeting me with some kind of unknown cruelty that I just loathed myself for having this **regret** inside of me.

I opened my eyes, and then I saw Humphrey staring at me, and I mumbled my good morning to him. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked tiredly. I could see it in his face. There were lines under his eyes which made me feel sorry for him because he couldn't get to sleep. I then asked," Humphrey, holy crap, you look like something died in you."

"I think something did. I'm so tired, I pulled an all-nighter watching over you, but don't feel bad, I wanted to," he replied.

I was so grateful to Humphrey at that point. He literally spent all night watching over me to make sure I was safe. He needs his sleep. I decided to show my appreciation and replied, "Here Humphrey, you look like a mess, and you need some sleep. I'll go get us some brunch for us so you can rest, Ok? Don't worry, I'll be back."

With a muffled thank you, he fell flat on his face on the ground, knocked out. I kind of chuckled inside after he fell. He really was a funny guy. "Silly Omega," I mumbled, and I left to get food for us.

**A/N: There, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it guys. I can't believe this story has almost a thousand views. Please leave your comments and I'll see you guys for the next chapter. MLW22 Out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Regret Ch. 7**

**A/N: Hey, Melodious LoneWolf 22 here, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got REALLY lazy over spring break and then the week I came back I was piled with homework, but I'll try to update. Thanks 4 viewing and I'll see you guys in the ink. :)**

Humphrey's POV:

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, wake up! Sleep is for the weak, and I know you're more than that so get up!" Shouted Lilly. "Uhhhhhhh, I'm up sergeant, I'm up… Uhhhhhh," I groaned. "Sooooooo, how did you sleep? Slept well? I got breakfast," Lilly replied. Immediately, I sat up and saw a whole caribou at my feet, and Lilly staring at me with those brilliant violet eyes. "Damn, Lilly! You got all of that? That must've been hard… Wow, you must've been working your tail off," I commented. She blushed at the comment, and then I asked with elegance and poise, "So, mademoiselle, shall we eat?" She looked at me playfully with those gems of eyes and replied in a very convincing French-Canadian accent, "Yes monsieur, we shall!"

With that word, we began to eat. I couldn't believe that Lilly was able to catch a strong caribou….. Man I gotta show off to her before I start being useless….. After we finished eating, I looked towards Lilly and asked, "So madam, I really don't have any idea of what we should do today…. I personally feel like just hanging out with you, but I'll do whatever you want. It's your call. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

Once again blushing, Lilly just said that we should explore the area around us, and I like the idea, so I held out my paw for her to take it and asked, "So, shall we?" With adorable red cheeks, she took my paw and replied, "Let us explore monseur!"

We set out to enjoy the scenery around us. We saw very bright colored trees and passed by enormous lakes with crystal waters… Everything was beautiful, including Lilly. She was so amazing, she looked fit to my surprise, and those eyes shone every time I looked at her…..

Lilly's POV:

The stroll was so breathtaking. The scenery was so colorful in the fall….. Everything was beautiful, and Humphrey was really "eye catching" if I do say so myself…. He was built, and his sapphire eyes were almost glowing…. Was he looking like that at me? Don't even get me started on his sense of humor. I just didn't want this time to end with him… Was he "The One"? I'm serious, alot of the checkmarks are showing up on the checklist I had for Dream Boyfriend… I don't want to get pulled in though to just be let down again like what happened with "him".

"Time will tell, Lilly…. Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. Maybe the next time you experience the dream it would be perfectly clear… Or maybe it wouldn't be a dream…." I thought to myself. I guess I still have to freaking wait.

**A/N: Hey guys, again so sorry about not updating. This should've been out alot sooner, but I got REALLY lazy. Sorry about that. Keep reviewing though please. :) Thanks for being patient. I'll try to update alot sooner than the horrific time that you guys had to wait. :) See you for the next Chapter….. (That is if you're still alive….)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for reading the last few chapters, I cannot express at all how much your views, follows, and likes mean to me, especially since this is my first story….. Now back to the chapter! See you guys same place I always say. I don't really have to say it anymore. You guys know where it is! :) You guys rock.**

Lilly's POV:

Me and Humphrey were so perfect together. We knew exactly how to crack each other up. That playful attitude of Humphrey's was so irresistible, I can't look at him without smiling. Night had fallen, and we were travelling through a beautiful meadow with the violet flowers that Humphrey loved so much.

I wanted to know more about Humphrey, so I asked, "Hey Humphrey, I know that you're an orphan…. aren't you? I've never seen any siblings or parents of yours… I know I already asked, but is it too personal?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, and I thought I hit a nerve, but then he looked and stared at me with compassion, and said, "I thought you would ask something like that pretty soon, only the guys know my story, but now, I can trust you with anything, Lilly. I'll tell you. So here's my life in a nutshell: My parents were lone wolves from the start. Their pack didn't allow alphas and omegas to be together either, and the left the pack to be with each other, and then I came along. I was about a week old, and my parents were carrying me along down a river bank. After a while, they didn't realize they were treading on another pack's territory, and soon they were ambushed, and the wolves were ruthless. My dad tried to make peace because in the pack he lived in before he left to be alone with my mom, he was one of the best omegas, but none of the other wolves would listen to his reasoning. He tried to tell them it was an accident and that they didn't mean any harm, but they took it as an act of aggression. My parents knew what was going to happen next, and they hid me in a dead, hollowed-out log, where I watched my parents clawed to death… They didn't even fight back, they just took what was coming to them.…" He finished explaining.

I then asked, "Did you have any sibl-..." I spoke but was then cut off quickly, "I was their only child. No brothers or sisters or aunts or uncles, just me now….. Then I'm pretty sure it was your dad who found me in shock. He was hunting, and he picked me up and took me into the pack, and automatically put me as an omega, because I was a week old and he didn't know any of my skills. I could've been either because my dad was an omega and my mom was an alpha, but he didn't know what I was capable of. So I guess I kind of followed in my dad's footsteps, one reason for the fact that he was killed in front of me and the promise I made to myself, and the other is that that Salty's mom was the only person who volunteered to be my guardian and foster parent, so Salty was like my awesome omega step brother. We've been inseparable since then…..I then promised myself that I would never let anything that horrible or evil happen again, and if I were to stop that issue, I'd never use force, only diplomacy, because I will never be as aggressive and judgemental as those wolves were…..." Humphrey trailed off again.

For awhile we just stood in silence, and I saw a faint tear run down Humphrey's cheeks. Even before the Kate incident, I knew he had a lot of pain hiding behind that happy-go-lucky mask he has everyday. I never had the faintest idea about Humphrey's past, and the fact that he just poured it out to me made me feel like he really trusted me. He told me he could tell me anything…...wow.

Humphrey's POV:

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then I found myself staring at Lilly. She was kind of disturbed by my gaze, and she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I blushed and looked down, not realizing how intently I was staring at her and then honestly replied, "Because you're beautiful…" Now it was Lilly who was as red as a tomato, grinning from ear to ear. Night was approaching quickly.

"Here, let's go, it's getting dark," I muttered as I was still staring at Lilly. She was so beautiful in the sunset, heck, she was beautiful anytime. I wasn't paying attention to myself, but I was leaning forward towards her. I was completely oblivious to what I was doing, that when Lilly looked up, she saw me, and without hesitation, leaned up to me as well. And not even noticing it till it happened, we touched muzzles. I just closed my eyes after that. I was at peace. I had to admit, she was a good kisser….

After we pulled away, I just sputtered, "Or we can just wait till later…." Then she looked at me with her eyes shining brighter than ever before, and said,"Definitely, later is way better." Once again we stood staring at eachother, and then I plopped down on the floor, looking at the starlit sky, and then Lilly joined me, and we were naming the great number of constellations in the celestial painting above us, and then we huddled close together, because a chilly wind was blowing…..

"You know Lilly, till this night, I've never felt better than before… I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're my light right now Lilly, I can't help but feel like there isn't anything in the world to bring me down because you are with me." All Lilly could do was blush, and then I whispered, "Thanks for giving me the best night of my life….." And Lilly cuddled even closer, and then whispered back, "Hey, it's what I do, I can't help it!" And then I looked to her with love and replied, "I wouldn't want it any other way," and with that, we settled down for the night, and my heart was beating so fast, I could die of a heart attack right there, with no **regret.** Lilly laid her head on my shoulder, fast asleep. I soon followed, feeling even more happy than that night on the train with Kate.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really do hope you like this chapter. This is probably one of the best ones I've wrote so far. Please tell me what you guys think, I really do appreciate your comments and criticism, it helps me write better for you. Thanks alot guys. :) You rock!**

**MelodiousLonewolf22 Signing off for the night! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I know... I did it again. I kept you waiting for an obscene amount of time. Please forgive me... I got really busy, but now since it's summer, I'll definitely be posting a lot more. Please tell me in a review or something if you're tired of waiting. Once again, I'm sorry and please enjoy this chapter.**

**Lilly's POV: ** Lying next to Humphrey was the only place I want to be right was so amazing how he cared for me. Before I even left Jasper, I didn't know a single thing about Humphrey. I just knew that he was a good Omega and that he was very happy-go-lucky guy and was loyal to the few friends that he had. I knew him to be just only a little serious, and really readable, (I'm serious, sometimes he's an open book) but the stuff that I knew about him was just the tip of the iceberg. There were so many things hidden behind those eyes, but when you get to know him well, he opens up a whole new side that no one could ever dream that he had.

Now I'm lying really close to him, we already kissed, (which is probably going to be the best 10 seconds of my life hands down) and the sun is up, but because he's a guy, he's still freaking asleep. But it's so cute. I'm now almost 100% sure that he is the one, but the dream still questions it. I can't be so sure yet...

After awhile, I reluctantly got up and looked around confirming that we spent the night in the violet field. I strolled around for a bit, and I soon plucked a violet that Humphrey loves so much, and placed it in my hair. I soon came back to find he was still sleeping, but when I bent down to lie down again, he woke up with a start, and groaned. He turned over and punched the ground once, whispered something I couldn't hear, and he then opened his eyes and saw me. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" "No," he replied, "I woke up from a dream that I didn't want to leave." "Oh..." I replied, thinking about what the dream would be. He then stood up and asked, "Should we hunt? I need a bite to eat..." I nodded my head feeling the same, and we set off looking for food, while I still continued to ponder what he could've been dreaming about. I was honestly hoping it would be about me...

**Humphrey's POV:**

I woke up with a start, and I groaned loudly. "No..." I turned over and punched the ground and whispered, " I almost saw her..." The same dream came in the night, only it was 5 times better than the last time. And the thing clouding up my eyes was clearing. The same purple eyes, slim white-as-snow body, and there was a flower in her hair, but when the fog was clearing up at her face. I was sucked back into reality to live another day.

"Darn it Mother Nature, why do you make me suffer so much? I just wanted to see her face!" I thought angrily. Lilly then started asking questions about what was wrong, and I told her everything, but I then realized that I was starving. I then asked her,"Should we hunt? I'm starving..." She replied with a yes, and we were soon on our way.

We hunted down a caribou very quickly. It was a lot for two, and we ate heartily. After a bit of silence, I was staring at her for a while, and she noticed. She ignored me, but then a minute later, she turned around and stared right back at me. I looked into those eyes, and she didn't turn away, and I didn't either. Then, something sparked, I quickly turned away. I now have no doubt that her eyes are the ones from the dream. She thought I was just staring at her, and she just laughed. "Your so silly! You really need to stop. I really worry about u sometimes, Humphrey..."

Of course I was staring at her since she's so beautiful, but I found something else, an answer...

**A/N: ****I hope you liked it guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, I definitely will post more. I also need your opinion with something, I'm thinking of doing a High School story, but I'm not going to do the "Jasper High School" idea that's so overused. What do you guys think? Do you think I should try it? Thanks again for reading and I'll see you guys in the Ink!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! It's Melodious LoneWolf 22 again! Hope you like this chapter guys, I hope you're still alive... :) Here's another chapter. See you in the Ink! **

**Humphrey's POV:**

Even the slightest sound could ruin everything. Me and Lilly singled out a lost caribou that's really strong... If we scare it, we'll lose our breakfast for good. We slowly sneaked closer and closer, right when we were about to strike, there was a sharp snap and a whispered, "Shit!" From Lilly. At once the caribou was frightened and started to run back to its herd. Lilly was already giving up when I suddenly sprung up and chased it. "I'm not going to have you flaunting your ass in MY face ever again!" I shouted. With incredibly unknown speed, I caught up to it in a matter of five seconds, and then with all of my strength, I jumped, latched my teeth on to the caribou's neck, and brought it down with a big thud. The caribou was squealing for help, but if was too late for him. Me and Lilly are going to have a really nice breakfast this morning. When I got up afterwards feeling my body for any broken bones, I glanced over at Lilly, and I swear, her mouth was open wide enough to touch the ground. She looked like she just saw someone do a really painful split. After a few minutes, I got up and asked, "So... You hungry? This caribou ain't gonna eat itself! I've pigged out before, but I've never eaten a behemoth this size..." She then broke from her daze, muttered a yes, and walked over to eat with me. So the "showing off" score meter remains as follows: Humphrey: 1. Lilly: 1. I think I've just made Lilly's catch a few days ago look a little less impressive...

**Lilly's POV:**

I knew the moment I stepped on that freaking twig that we were going to lose breakfast, but boy, Humphrey proved me wrong. With the speed of a lightning bolt, he caught up to that poor thing and literally took it down with one bite, he didn't even need somebody to get the legs. He brought it down with sheer force…. Damn! Not only that, he wasn't even winded afterwards, he just shrugged it off, and invited me to eat…. I never thought that Humphrey could hunt like that.

The more I was looking at him, I could notice how toned his body was, and how he didn't need rippling muscles to be a badass. And then something hit me…. It connected with the dream. I remember the wolf wasn't a total hunk….. He was lean, but still fit. That was when my mouth dropped. "No freaking way….. So it is true. Those eyes don't lie either. As brilliant as a sapphire…." I whispered. When Humphrey called me again to eat, I finally shook my head and ran to eat our feast. "I can't believe you caught that..." I muttered. Humphrey got a little red and replied, "Sorry if I scared you of something. I really wanted something we could eat. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I didn't want you to go hungry..." He really did care about me... I stood up and walked over to him and licked his cheek, and again, he went beet red. "Well you're my hero in that department. Thanks alot." I replied. After that was said, we started to dig in.

We ate really well. I felt like I could go running for hours. Humphrey noticed I was staring at him again, and he asked, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen an angel or something…." I kind of blushed and replied, "Well, you're not an angel, but you're something really close to it. You've done so much for me. I can't tell you how much I'm grateful to you. Thanks…" Again, Humphrey turned tomato red, and then he said, "Well, you're definitely the prettiest wolf I've seen. I've never been able to forget about Kate, but now, with you, I can forget about her… You're amazing Lilly, I don't want anything to happen to you now. You're too precious to me…" Before I could say anything else, he continued, "Come on, let's go sightseeing. It's fall now and the forests look so beautiful. Walk with me." I shook my head, and once again we were off…..

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and giving your support. I really do appreciate it. Please over look some of the grammar and spelling issues. Some of this chapter was done on my phone, so some corrections were missed. Thank you all for reading my story and I'll see you later! **

** MLW22**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I kept you waiting enough. I was pretty busy this summer. Believe it or not, I'm actually now writing this coming back from vacation. The ride is a little bumpy, so please excuse any grammar mess ups, or any misspelled words that I missed. I love all you guys that are still reading and reviewing. And welcome new followers and readers! It was awesome to wake up one morning and see about 3 new followers and reviews pop up in my inbox. Thanks a lot guys for being patient. Here's chapter 11. I'll see you guys in the Ink! :) **

**MLW22.**

**Humphrey's POV:** After that amazing brunch, we set off to explore the beautiful forest ahead of us. All afternoon me and Lilly were in deep conversation. We were debating on certain topics, telling a few funny personal stories, and like usual, cracking up at each others' jokes. I still think Lilly's turtle impression is downright cute. I was telling and showing her some pretty sweet logboarding tricks me and the guys came up with, and she picked it up like a pro! We were having the time of our lives. For some reason, this day felt better than any other. I didn't want it to stop at all.

When the sun was close to setting, we came across a beautiful little lake. The water was absolutely still, and our reflections shown clear as a crystal. I looked around and saw the trees around us, adorned with every share of every fall color possible, a gentle wind was blowing, and everything felt perfect. All I could feel was... **Peace...**

**Lilly's POV: **The lake was amazing! The scenery blew us away. This was a completely new area that we were traveling through, but for some reason, it looked familiar. I then started thinking... Wondering where I saw this place, and then...

"Oh my Gosh... No wonder it looked like a dream..." Humphrey whispered. I then realized that this was where my amazing dream paradise took place. At the same time, me and Humphrey turned to look at eachother. "It's you..." We both muttered in unison. "I have no doubt now. The eyes, the color of your fur, how built you are... It's you Lilly! All this time I thought the dream was something fake... something that my imagination whipped up for me just to get rid of my..." Humphrey trailed off. I wanted to jump for joy now, he had the dreams too... and it wasn't only the fact about him having the dreams that made me excited, it was also the fact that he was dreaming about **me!** "**Regret**..." I finished for him. "Wow Humphrey I can't believe it. It's true..." I stammered.

Now, it started raining. "Mother Nature, you are the freaking best!" Humphrey shouted! He then looked up at the sky, at the full moon that was now rising, and then let out a howl.

**Humphrey's POV:** There was nothing more I could do except howl. It was Lilly! Everything was spot on. Everything matches the description... And its raining. Raining! I couldn't help myself. I had to. I was greeting the rain, like it was Salty, or one of the guys. It felt so natural. I was so caught up with Lilly that I completely left that burning dread inside of me. I was free! I then started looking at Lilly, pleading her to join in. She was my real love. She looked at me the same way. We dont need to question it now. We know now. After a bit, she looked up and howled with me too. The sound couldn't be compared to what happened in my dreams. The melodies and harmonies made shattered that night with Kate. Nothing can bring me down now. **Regret** has no hold on me now. Everything is in perfect balance and peace.

**Lilly's POV:** Everything happened like the dreams, but you can't even compare those moments. I couldn't help but join in with him. The time I had with Garth was nothing like this. Those sapphire eyes loved me. He loved me. I'm not a ghost anymore. I can finally be seen! And Humphrey proved me wrong. He can H-O-W-L! Man. I'm just blown away by him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Through thick and thin, I will never leave his side! He is my real love. As our voices died down, everything was silent. We just sat there, staring at each other. Then, from nowhere, I tackled him to the ground, looked him straight in the eyes, and whispered, "I love you Humphery. You are my true hero. You are my dream boy!" Taken back by the tackle, he wheezed and whispered hoarsely back, "And you're mine. I love you. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you..." "Then let's seal it, shall we?" I asked. "Wait, what do you... oh! Yes! With pleasure!" He replied. "You really are a silly guy..." I told him. "What can I say? Its in my genes... And honey, lets face it. I'm like water, cause you can't go a day without me!" He happily replied. And with that, we touched muzzles again, not letting go for awhile. After that, we pulled each other close and stayed lying down, looking at the sky, and the rain stopped. "So... do you wanna move to some shelter?" He asked. "No," I replied. "I just wanna let this day sink in right here, and I want you at my side." I plainly replied. He just smiled and said, "Awesome! I wanna do the same. Now I don't care what I do now. As long as I am with you, I'll be fine." "Goodnight," we said in unison. And with that, we pulled each other very close, and fell asleep with no pain now. We are free! Tonight is the start of something great...

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I literally spent all day working on this, and I'm still on the road! I'll see you guys later! Thanks for all of your support, and keep on reviewing! You guys are the reason that I keep on going! I'll see you guys for the next chapter! **

**MLW22 signing out! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Regret Ch. 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm not even going to try to explain all this inactivity and you guys having to wait. I offer my sincere apologies. I hope everyone is doing alright and hopefully you guys are still alive. Anyways, let's get to the story. I'll see you guys in the Ink! I'm thinking of doing a high school story... I need feedback on that... what do you guys think?**

Humphrey's POV: Nothing could beat last night. That was by far the best day I ever had. I feel like a totally new person with Lilly. Nothing could stop us now. We clicked so easily together, and it's mindblowing how this all happened in such a short time. I have my dream girl now, and I'm her dream boy. All the regret was whacked away with a club made of love and bliss. Nothing could keep me away from her.

I woke up to the sound of birds chatting with one another and the presence of Lilly's head on my chest. Nothing could beat that. She looked so cute asleep. I could tell she was cold. There was a slight breeze running by and she completely forgot that we just fell asleep on the spot, with no shelter. I was glad I was her warmth and protection. I can't let anyone get in between us. Lilly is mine, and I will be her support until I draw my very last breath.

She soon shook her head, sadly disturbed from her slumber. I hope it wasn't me that made her wake up. She slowly moved around within the confines of my grasp around her. Even if she could move any farther, I could tell she was comfortable in my arms. After stretching for about a quarter of a minute, she gazed up in to my caring eyes with those bright amethysts of eyes. " How did you sleep, mademeoiselle?" I asked in my french accent. "Like an angel monsieur," she blissfully replied with a better accent. I can't be happier that she is mine now. All of this is very surreal, I can't believe a single piece of my luck, but yet, here I am, my arms wrapped around the beautiful omega from my dreams, speaking softly to her with care and affection. The only word I could use to describe this is **unreal**.

Lilly's POV: I was shaking hard from the last dream, or should I say, a day ago. I had the same magic dream I had all before, but this time every detail was right and crystal clear. Every note, every melody and harmony, every part of the scenery was perfect. My heart raced through the whole way as I continued to relive the amazing events of last night with him, my dream boy.

We tried to escape Jasper. We both left for the same reason. We went out searching for an answer, for peace, for comfort... We found each other, that's what we were missing. We know now, and I think that we should return back to Jasper. "Humphrey..." I whispered gently. "Yes, my love?" He softly replied. "I think it's time," I said. "For..." Humphrey trailed off. I'm serious, he can be thick sometimes... it's adorable. "To go back." I finished for him. "Oh... are you sure?" He asked. "Well... yeah. I have you. I'm not worried, I'm not sad, I'm not lost anymore. You were the one thing I needed, and we're together, and if the others back at home can't take that, then we don't have to deal with them," I explained. "Wow... You're really hell bent on this, aren't you?" he asked. "Very, now let's get moving you big log!" I playfully joked. "Hey, I might be big, but I'm the most comfortable log you've ever slept on, right? Right?" He asked. I we got up and I licked him on the cheek, "You are second to none," I told him. And with that, we set off to Jasper, going to face the world, not alone anymore. We were partners in crime, and whatever happens, we'll be ready for it.

**A/N:** **Hope you liked it guys, I know it's short, but there will be more to come. :) See you all later! **

** MLW22**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's super late but here's the next chapter. I've been working on a new High School story called Alone. If you haven't checked it out, please do so. I really appreciate it. I was really thinking about giving up on this story until I checked on the story and saw that there are 40 followers on it. I was blown away and I realized I should keep on going. So thank you for that. Enjoy!**

Humphrey's POV:

We started walking towards Jasper... or so we hoped. We walked off trying to pick up any familiar scents to get back. I walked close beside Lilly. I didn't want her to get hurt. I kept looking over at her to see her smiling at me. I just had to grin back. We stayed quiet unless something worth mentioning came up. I was humming a tune as we were walking along. Lilly just smiled as we treaded on, but something weird happened. I looked over at her again, and her smile faded away. I stopped in my tracks. "Lilly, is something up?" I asked. "Nothing... just the sky I guess," she replied as she shot me a weak smile. "Yup. Something's up. C'mon Lilly, you can tell me anything. I don't want you to be like this. Something's on your mind, and it looks like it's eating you alive. I want to help you," I told her. "What if I'm not the one? What if this is just a lie to soften the blow on my fragile little heart?" She whispered. Before I could interrupt her poisonous thoughts, she continued, "I keep thinking about what everyone is going to think when we get back to Jasper. You're the perfect guy and Kate knows that. She'll want you back Humphrey. I was never enough for anyone. I was turned down by so many boys. The mere thought of a relationship with me just made guys nauseous, and even though it feels so right Humphrey, I keep getting this feeling like something's going to sweep me from under. I'm just pathetic." Lilly kept going on, getting more frantic by the minute, "This thing that still beats inside my chest has been beaten down so much Humphrey, and I don't know what losing you will do to me, I was never good enough. Just a moron, a sick loser for love! I... I..." I stopped her commotion by wrapping my paw around hers. I used my other paw to wipe the tears from her eyes and to put aside that part of hair covering one of her gorgeous eyes. I then turned her cheek up to look at me straight in the eyes. I didn't say a word. I just stood there, gazing into her pain.

Lilly's POV:

He didn't do anything. He just looked... straight into me. I saw tears flowing from his eyes. He knew... He understood. All of these statements could be read from his eyes. They told me I was special. They looked at me like a treasure. They understood what it was like to be so lost in love, constantly looking for an answer. They loved me. They would never let me go. We kept weeping, but he brought me into a kiss. We stayed there, frozen in time, letting the tears flow. Our paws kept brushing away the tears that were filled with all of our confusion, our desperation, our anger, our deep regret. After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled away. We sat down, lying under an enormous pine tree. "I want you to get used to this feeling Lilly," Humphrey softly spoke. "What feeling my love?" I whispered back. At that moment, Humphrey pulled me in close next to him, arms wrapped around me, and he was holding my paw. I scooted in even closer to him, lying my head on his shoulder, and I closed my eyes. "I will never leave you Lilly," he whispered. I replied by giving his paw a tight squeeze. He returned it, and we relaxed. Humphrey continued to hum his toon, and I soon joined along to his melody, adding my heart into it:

(Part of the Lyrics to the song, "The Only Exception" by Paramore)

**Maybe I know somewhere,**

**Deep in my soul, that love never lasts.**

**But we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, or keep a straight face.**

**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance.**

**But up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content, with loneliness.**

**Cause none of it was ever worth the risk! **

**Well you, are, the only exception! (4 times)**

**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's upon me here!**

**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up!**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream! Whoa!**

**You, are, the only exception. (4 times as the song builds)**

**You, are, the only exception! (another 4 times)**

**And I'm on my way to believing.**

**Oh, and I'm, on my way to believing.**

I finished the song. And as if I already couldn't anymore, I scooted in more to the only wolf who gets me, and fell asleep. As I started to drift off into my dreams, it had just began to rain.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. I really put my heart into this one. If you haven't, please check out my new high school story Alone and likke and review this chapter. Thanks for all of your undying patience. You all are amazing. See ya for the next chapter.**

**-MLW22**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14- A Wild Rush.

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next installment. I am sorry for the super long time that I haven't updated. I was on vacation out in Panama, and WiFi isn't as available there as it is here. Enjoy!**

**-MLW22**

Humphrey's POV:

We rested under the tree for the whole night. With our bodies well-rested, we continued to travel on. Thankfully, the scent of Jasper Park was getting stronger, so we knew we were going the right way. We kept following the scent of Jasper park and realized that in our way was a very steep hill, and we were at the base of it.

"Uh oh..." Lilly whispered as she tried to find the peak, craning her neck up. "Humphrey, what's faster, around it or through it?" She asked me.

I analyzed the hill. It was very steep and wide, so both ways looked very annoying to go through. As I kept scanning the hill, I noticed that trees dotted the hill, and a thought popped in my head. "Through it," I told her. She was obviously confused at my answer because going around it would've been less work. Before she could answer I stopped her by putting my paw on her lips. "Trust me, we'll be fine," I comforted. And again, before she could reply I stopped her. This time I kissed her. We held it for a long time, when I finally pulled away, her fur puffed up, obviously taken back by my smooth move. She agreed, and we started to make our annoying journey up the mountain with a devious grin on my face.

It was a nightmare trying to get up the hill. The incline was almost too much for us. There were times when Lilly lost her footing, but I caught her before she could fall. We slowly scaled our way up the hill, and I could tell Lilly was questioning my reasoning for climbing instead of walking around in her head. After a grueling three and a half hours, we finally made it to the peak. Now Lilly will discover the method to my madness.

Lilly's POV:

I really am worried about Humphrey. Something isn't right. He knows it's shorter going around, so why the hell are we climbing? Thanks to him I was saved from a couple of falls but we wouldn't even have been in this situation if we took the easy way out! I wonder what's going on in that brain of his. We finally made it to the top, only to find an even more treacherous way down. "Humphrey, I'm sorry but this isn't a good idea, really. Are you OK?," I asked him as I looked behind myself. Oddly, he wasn't there. I called out his name again as I turned my head back. He was nowhere to be seen. I started to feel afraid. He didn't fall, did he? I didn't hear anything, and he was quiet for the whole time. I kept looking around, getting more frantic by the second and then Humphrey popped out behind a tree and scared me. I jumped and screamed when he popped out, he was then laughing on the ground. "Don't do that! I was scared you fell!" I scolded. I was still mad and started to walk away until Humphrey came around and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry babe, I just wanted to brighten the mood a little," He said softly. He then apologized for his little joke. He looked at me with those eyes like gems and I just melted. I could never stay mad at him. He's irresistible. "Well, I guess we'll make our way down, yay..." I said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the yay. Humphrey stopped me before I even took a step forward. Before I could protest his move he started walking in another direction and motioned for me to come along.

Humphrey led me to a tree. "What does a tree have to do with us going down?" I asked him. "Patience, young grasshopper, you'll thank me for this afterwards," he said in a weird accent while casting me a wink. He then turned to the tree, and he started clawing the tree. Now I knew that Humphrey lost it, but I just waited. I decided not to say anything. I then took a closer look at what he was doing, he was carving a pattern into the wood. He drew out an oval like shape and then started to deepen the lines he made. Before I knew it, he then grabbed the top of his design and ripped it clean off the tree. I was still clueless on what he was doing. He then started shifting the weird piece of wood to the edge of the other side of the hill. He then seated himself on the wood and looked at me. Apparently, to him this was natural. "So, what are you waiting for?" he asked me. He then confirmed that we were sliding down the rest of the hill. "Let's log sled!" Humphrey shouted.

I made my way to the log nervous. I never did this before, all the other omegas at Jasper thought those guys were idiots, but I'm pretty sure they were actually jealous of them like me. I climbed on to the log carefully. I was excited and scared for my life at the same time. I finally get to know what it's like! "OK, for the safest ride, please follow my instructions as we're going down," Humphrey explained to me. "Roger that captain!" I replied.

"Oh and Lilly?" Humphrey asked. "Yes..." I slowly answered. "You might wanna hold on to me pretty tight, just don't claw me to death," he explained with a chuckle. He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed him tight, and he liked it. "Let's go!" Humphrey shouted as he pushed off, our little log ride has begun.

We soon began to pick up a lot of speed, my fur was blown back. This was amazing! I shouted with joy as we raced down the hill. Humphrey gave out the usual commands of lean left or right to dodge boulders in trees. We almost hit a log ramp too fast, but Humphrey put his legs out to slow us down. We landed with a hard thud, but we were OK. "You like it?" Humphrey shouted as we continued to pick up speed again. I just buried my face into the back of his shoulder and kissed it to let him know I was having the time of my life. We were so free and on top of the world, nothing could stop us, until a boulder did. Humphrey was too busy talking to me that he didn't notice a huge boulder right in front of us. "Shit," I heard Humphrey say. I screamed in panic as we were rushing straight towards it, but again, Humphrey saved the day. Right before we crashed, Humphrey screamed for me to scoot back, which I did after I let go of him. After that he scooted forward while putting out his right foot on the grown, spinning the log sideways. He screamed for me to jump, and I did right before impact. I landed on the ground, but it still had an incline, so I kept rolling for a while. I heard a violent snap and a scream from Humphrey. I don't think he was as lucky as I was. I got up, and checked myself. Thank God I only had a couple scratches. After evaluating my condition, fear gripped me and I rushed to look for Humphrey, scared to find out that not all of his bones will be in the right place...

**A/N: Hey everyone. Again sorry for having taken so long to update. I'll try to post more. There was hardly any WiFi spots in Panama. Hope you're still alive, and I hoped you liked this chapter. See ya for the next one. :)**

**-MLW22**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, here's the next installment. I know it took forever. I've got bogged down with work, but I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for taking forever. Sorry for dropping out of the radar. Enjoy! **

Humphrey's POV: That impact was certainly not one of the best I've had. I hoped Lilly jumped off before we hit that huge ass boulder. It was stupid of me to not look at where I was sledding. I wasn't able to jump in time before we hit, so I suffered a big jolt sending my body into a spiral of pain, and before I knew it, I was flying. Today was the day I die.

Everything passed in a blur. I was moving too fast to pick up anything, the only thing that I could make out was a scream from Lilly, but what pained me was that I couldn't tell if she was in pain, or if she was screaming for me. Then everything went black.

I woke up to Lilly screaming my name and feeling paws supporting the back of my head. I tried to speak to answer her call but only felt a metal taste in my mouth, and then I was coughing everything out and was seeking air. Despite the ringing in my ears, I could still hear Lilly crying at what was going on, and I could feel her tears running down my fur. I tried moving the other parts of my body to check the damages. Everything seemed fine. I was bruised, but not broken. Something I could walk off just like all the other times I sledded with the guys and ended up face-first on the ground. I was finally able to get a gasp of air into my lungs, and things started to calm down. The only thing I couldn't understand was the bleeding from my mouth. And then I felt a searing pain on the right side of my snout.

I cringed in pain as I lifted my paw to feel my snout, and as it turned out, there was a cut on my cheek, and an ache from the inside. I must've knocked out a tooth, and with the inspection of my tongue around my mouth, there was a hole and more of the metal taste where one of the teeth next to my long canines used to be. It was ok though, at least it wasn't a tooth that was very important. It was a pain to open my mouth, but thankfully my once blurry vision cleared up. I looked up at Lily's tear-stricken eyes and used my paw to wipe away her tears. As much as I wanted to let her know I was ok, I couldn't speak.

Lilly's POV: "Humph…rey," I croaked out between sobs. I finally caught up to where Humphrey crash, and the site wasn't so appealing. He had cuts all over his body, and one huge purple bruise next to his cheek. I saw tiny blood drops around him, and I feared for the worse. I gently held is head and sobbed, fearing that I lost the one that loved me so much. I wept and screamed his name, hoping for him to wake up. I stayed there for five minutes repeating his name, and I started really to think I had lost him. But all my fears were crushed when he opened his eyes and wiped away my tears.

He started coughing out blood, and I was scared if he had any deep internal injuries. I sat there. Waiting for him to recover, hoping that the image on the outside didn't reflect his condition on the inside. As I lay there with him, the sun started to lower in the sky, and the evening was approaching soon. I really hope we're near Jasper. Humphrey might need serious help, and if he isn't given any, who knows what could happen next…

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to be updating a bit more often, so I hope you all are still alive. Let me know what you think, and if you can (shameless promo), check out my story Alone for those of you who have not. **** I'll see you guys for the next one.**

** -MLW22**


End file.
